CTA: A chat between 2 writers
by T-Bones158
Summary: This was Co-written with Ms. Ador and Rose. This is based on the insanity of our chats we share between each other. Laughs and more can be found. Enjoy! -Cancelled-


**DISCLAIMER: Hey wassup peeps? Check this: MR or anything from it is not mine. But Half of this is, and half of it isn't. This is the Chat between two friends, and they're overly large imaginations. I have edited it so certain things have been protected, and this is for pure kicks. It has been written as best I could figure out how to write it. So NYEH!**

**Co-written with Ms. Adorable and Rose.**

* * *

**Bedtime at Kyla's house.**

Rosalie: Auntie Kywa can we play the CTA game?

Kyla: Okay

Rosalie: Den Uncie Tom haz to play this!

Tom: Ok....what's the CTA game?

Kyla: Change the Author which means when they get tired of one person telling the story we switch.

Tom: **Smiles** I can do that....You still awake Cali?

Cali: **pops eye open** wittle

Kade: I pick Uncie Tom to start!

Kyla: K, Tom u start

Tom: Uh.....ok.

_Once upon a time, there were 2 kingdoms. And they were bitter enemies_

_Both kingdoms had 1 prince and 1 princess_

Rosalie: **whispers to Kyla** I know who these are based on.

Tom: **smiles** then your a very smart little girl

Rosalie: since I'm that smart I'm CTA

Jace: **foocl**

Tom: Well, fine then!

Rosalie: u were a good start Uncie Tom

Kyla: one day princess Rosalie wuz walking through the marketplace. Then right as she wuz about to get hit by a speeding horse drawn carriage someone pulled her into the alleyway

Kade: CTA!!!!!!!

Kyla: Ok tom ur up

Tom: Princess Rosalie looked up to see a boy her age with brown hair and icy blue eyes looking back at her

"Thank you, whoever you are," Princess Rosalie said thanking the kind stranger

"it was nothing," the stranger replied

Rosalie: cta

Tom: Allrighty then

Kyla: "Who r u?" princess asked the boy

"Prince Rascal of Clevlandia," he replied.

Tom: **snickers**

Kyla: She giggled

"Wut's so funny?" he asked.

"Ur name is silly," she said between giggles

"Wut's ur name then?" he asked. This whole time he had been wondering since he had seen the olive skined girl with crystal blue eyes and silky black hair.

"Princess Rosalie of Glendoria," she replied

Kade: this is boring... CTA!

Tom: While the those two were getting to know each other, in another area of the market, Princess Rosalie's brother was looking for his sister

Rosalie: sorry Uncie Tom I like Auntie kywa's better, CTA

Kade: **glares**

Tom: **huffs** Well fine then!

Rosalie: I super duper sowwy Uncie Tom **puts on the cutest sad face ever**

Tom: **smiles** I was kidding around Rosy

Rosalie: I'll let u go after Auntie Kywa

Kade: Well, _duh_ Rosalie who else is there to go?

Tom: Hey now, be nice.

Rosalie: Auntie Kywa, he's being mean!

Kyla: **Warningly** Kade. Be nice.

Kade: Otay Auntie Kywa

Kyla: So while her twin brother wuz looking 4 Rosalie he accidentally knocks down someone.

"Hey, watch it!" she yells as she picked up the books she wuz carrying. She wuznt wearing anything too fancy but it looked better than a peasants outfit. _She must be an advisor!_ He thought. "I'm sorry Miss.....?"

"Princess Cali of Clevlandia, nimrod." He didn't like being called a nimrod, but she wuz royal and had an incredibly beautiful face.

Rosalie: Otay, Uncie Tom can go now. CTA.

Tom: "I'm sorry I knocked you down," he replied, "I'm prince Kade of Glendoria."

_Glendoria?_ Princess Cali thought, _If father knows I was speaking to a Geldorian Prince, he would be very upset with me_

_But he's pretty cute,_ Princess Cali thought, _and Father hasn't chosen one to take my hand yet..._

She hadn't realized that Prince Kade was waving his hand in her face.

"Hellloooo," Prince Kade said, "I asked if you were alright"

"oh yes, I'm fine thanks," Princess Cali replied

"that's good to hear," Prince Kade said, "have you seen my sister around? I've been looking for her for ages..."

Princess Cali Shook her head, "No. What does she look like?"

"well, she looks just like me," Prince Kade said, "Except, more princess like."

Kyla: I'm gonna stop u 4 a sec

Tom: ok

Jace: And this is where her OCD kicks in...

Kyla: **glares**

Tom: Wow.....I didn't realize the human spell check was going to correct me on the chat

Kyla: all I want to say is Rosalie haz blue eyes and Kade haz black like Rose's

Tom: Oh, well....pardon me!

Cali: **giggles sleepily**

Kyla: sorry u can continue now

Tom: R ya sure?

Kyla: yes.............

Jace: no duh u spent over 200 words describing Venom **(OC in Ms Ador's Fic.)**

Kyla: **smashes Jace's foot**

Jace: OW! **Cradles foot**

Kyla: **smirks**

Cali: DA! STOWY!!

Tom: Right, sorry

Tom: now....where was I?

Ahh, yes **clears throat**

"oh and her eyes are Crystal blue," Prince Kade said, "not black like mine"

"She sounds rather pretty," Princess Cali said, "I'll keep an eye out for her."

Rosalie: this is getting good

Kyla: kade fell asleep

not surprising.........

Tom: "thank you, you seemed as though you were looking for someone too," Prince Kade said.

"I was," Princess Cali said, "My fool of a brother is around here somewhere."

Kyla: tehe

I like princess Cali

Tom: Prince Kade's eyebrows rose, "Brother?"

Princess Cali nodded, "He's my twin. Prince Rascal of Clevlandia."

Prince Kade's mouth popped open.

Rosalie: Rascky!

Kyla: shh!

Rosalie: **whispers** sorry

Tom: "P-prince Rascal of Clevlandia is your...Brother!?" He asked incredulously.

Princess Cali giggled, "What did you think he was, my betrothed? EWW! The thought alone grosses me out."

"No it's just that..." Prince Kade trailed off. He didn't know if she was informed of the jousting tournament that he and Prince Rascal were supposed to face each other in.

"Just that...?" Princess Cali urged him to go on.

"Err, I mean, No I haven't seen him," Prince Kade said.

Princess Cali released a sigh, "I need to find him before Father sends the guard out to find us....again."

"your Father is overprotective I take it?" Prince Kade asked.

Kyla: overprotective much tom? Sending out the guards?

Tom: **smirks** what can I say?

Rosalie: **giggles** auntie Kywa is silly

Kyla: the older u get the less silly I'll seem and uncie tom will seem more

Rosalie: y does it seem like she's not being sarcastic?

Tom: Cause she isn't lying

And I agree with her 100%

Rosalie: Uncie Tom iznt silly, he's just strange

Kyla: **foocl**

Tom: **scoffs** I am NOT strange. I am weird

And Proud

Rosalie: and the difference is........?

Tom: Ohhh....you'll learn

Now do you want to know what happens or not?

Kyla: hold on we're looking up the words in the sictionary

Tom: ..........sictionary?

Kyla: ........shad-dup

Tom: **snickers**

Kyla: weird: definition: bizarre

Tom: That's me

I just won my 43 game of solitaire in a row

SKILLZ

Kyla: strange: definition: unusual

Rosalie: then he's strange

Tom: But I like Bizarre **pouts**

everyone is strange, because everyone is unusual

Thus I am Bizarre

**French accent** Bizarre, no?

Kyla: then again he said he's schizo and they use the word bizarre in the definition a lot

Tom: **fist pumps** YESH

Rosalie: whatevs **yawns** can we finish this tomorrow?

Tom: Sure, Rosy. TTY tomorrow guys.

Kyla: bye

Tom: bye

* * *

**AN: And the randomness of our chat ends there. For now. Questions, comments, and praise all can be left at the little button at the bottom of the page...**

**CLICK IT PLEASE!**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


End file.
